


The Fallen

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Penance - Freeform, Regret, Sons, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor meets an unexpected visitor on the shores of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).



> Prompt included: Loki, Maglor, a deserted beach

“And what was your crime?” Loki asked, eyeing the elf with suspicion.

“Blind allegiance…” Maglor looked seaward. “How came you here?”

“I fell,” Loki answered. The elf was breathtaking in his sorrow. “Whom did you claim allegiance to?”

“My father.”

Loki laughed darkly. “I know something of that.”

“Do you?”

“I too swore allegiance to a father. Turns out, he wasn’t what he seemed to be.”

“I know something of that.” Maglor looked at Loki. “Why did you fall?”

“Doing my duty, I nearly wiped out an entire race of monsters.”

“I know something of that as well,” Maglor answered.


End file.
